<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gummy Bears by samshine99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468505">Gummy Bears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samshine99/pseuds/samshine99'>samshine99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabriel One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is a big softie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samshine99/pseuds/samshine99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe have a movie night. Sam is a big softie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabriel One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2266436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gummy Bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published story. I'm really nervous about it. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam, where did you put my gummy bears? You know I had planned to eat them while we watched the movie. If you threw them away, you will feel the wrath of The Archangel, Gabriel.” Gabe had been looking for his gummy bears in the bunker kitchen for the last 30 minutes. Sam sighed from inside Dean’s man cave that had been redone to be a living room for everyone. He got up and left, his shoulders brushing the frame of the doorway. </p><p>“Gabe, you ate them all on the way home from buying them. And before you say anything, no I am not thinking about the ones you bought a couple of weeks back.”, Sam said, knowing that Gabe would deny this happening. </p><p>“Aww shit. I really wanted some gummy bears. Oh wait,  I have a brilliant idea. Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Gabe hurried off to the room he and Sam shared. What am I going to do? I swear if he comes back with a secret stash of gummy bears, I don’t know what I am going to do. He eats way too many sweets as it is. Sam thought. “And now I present, Gabe’s secret gummy bear stash!” Gabe pulled a large box full of bags of gummy bears out from behind him. </p><p>“Gabe, when did you buy that?”, Sam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Remember when you and Deano went on the case in Ohio? Yea then. I missed you so I went, gambled, then blew all the money that I had won on gummy bears. I originally had more but I ate some.”</p><p>“Angel, we’ve talked about this. You can’t bury your feelings in sweets. I get that you missed me but you could have just called me. I will always answer my phone, unless I’m fighting something. Look at me, Gabe.” Sam cupped Gabe’s face with his hands. “I love you.” </p><p>Gabe stood up on his tip-toes and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips. “I know Sam. I also just wanted gummy bears because...who can resist them?” Gabe plucked one up and placed it in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go watch the movie. What you got in mind Gabe? It is your tune to pick.”</p><p>“I was thinking The Fault in our Stars. It should be a good, sad movie.” Gabe said, shoving more of the bears into his mouth. </p><p>“Just be glad that Cas and Dean are out because Dean would say something and then Cas would smack Dean and say that we had picked a lovely movie.”</p><p>“Yea Deano just doesn’t seem to understand that not every movie either have monsters, death or whatever the hell that happens in Die Hard.” Gabe said, settling into the couch,. Sam wrapped a blanket around them and started the movie. Gabe settled into Sam and fed him gummy bears. About half way through the movie Sam got up.</p><p>“Where ya going Samsquatch?”</p><p>“To make some popcorn. No offense but unlike you, I do like savory foods too.” </p><p>“I wanna come too,” Gabe said, throwing off the blanket, making gummy bears go everywhere. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. Here just lemme-” Gabe snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. “Pick me up, Sammie.”</p><p>Sam picked up the shorter man and carted them into the kitchen. He placed Gabe on the counter. He brought down the pan he needed, along with the kernels and oil. He methodically poured the oil in and added a single kernel. “Now we have some time, Gabriel. What should we do?”, Sam asked, using that voice that Gabe loved. </p><p>“I think I have an idea. Come here so I can tell it to you.” Sam walked over and the angle immediately wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam bent down so that he was level with gabe and he could use his arms to hold him up. Gabe lightly traced patterns into Sam’s arms, before wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. They kissed. This one wasn’t like the soft kisses they shared when Dean and Cas were around. Oh no, this one was filled with passion and lust. Suddenly the kernel popped, making Sam jump and hit his head on the pots above. </p><p>“Ow”, Sam said, rubbing his head.  He hurried off Gabe and to the stove. He threw the rest of the kernels in and put the lid on. “Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember.” Sam walked over and resumed the kiss and position, this time, however, he pushed Gabe’s hair out of the way. </p><p>The popcorn finished popping and they put it into one large bowl. They headed back towards the living room and started the movie. Half way through the movie, Gabe felt Sam shaking.</p><p>“Sam, are you ok?”, Gabe asked, turning to face the taller man.<br/>
“Yea, it’s just...how could he not tell her? They are dating and he waits till now to say something. I didn't think that this movie would be that sad.”</p><p>“Oh, Sammie, it’s ok. Here, here. I got ya, big guy. Shhhhh.” Gabe wrapped his wings around them, comforting Sam. Gabe leaned against Sam, making the tall man warm. Sam relaxed against the wings. Gabe could feel Sam crying into his wings. “Sam, look at me. It’s ok. If it makes you feel better this isn’t as sad as the book.”</p><p>“The book is sadder?”, Sam sobbed harder into Gabe’s wings. Gabe turned off the movie and moved so he was straddling Sam’s lap. </p><p>“Sam, it’s just a movie. It’s ok,” Gabe said. He bent his head down and planted a kiss onto Sam’s lips. The angel brushed away Sam’s tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just thought ya know, oh your not gonna cry and then August died and I just broke,” Sam said. </p><p>“It’s ok. Here why don’t we just cuddle for the rest of the night and watch some Family feud?”</p><p>“Yea. That’s fine.” Sam flipped Gabe over in one fluid movement and held the angel against his chest. It was moments like this that Sam loved. These moments where him and Gabe were just Sam and Gabe. N worrying about monsters, saving the world, or their brothers. Where they were just Sam and Gabe, It didn’t matter that Gabe was an angel and that Sam was human. They just simply were. And that’s what Sam loved. </p><p>“<br/>
Mmm. You smell nice, Samosa,” Gabe said, curling closer to Sam. He felt Sam’s warmth creeping on him. Soon it got too hot for both of them under the blanket, and Gabe threw it off of them. Gabe took a large handful of gummy bears and gave them to Sam. Sm laughed and gave Gabe some of the popcorn in exchange. Gabe ate it all in one bite. Sam laughed and almost spilled the gummy bears. “Don’t spill the bears!”, Gabe said, adjusting himself in between Sam’s legs.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Sam said, smiling. After a couple more episodes of Family Feud, a medical commercial came on. Gaeb nudged Sam to make him look at the TV. “Huh-. Oh no turn it off. Turn it off.”</p><p>“But Sammie. You’ve got genetial herpes,” Gabe said, pointing to the TV. Sam rolled his eyes. He found the remote and turned it to a random channel so he didn’t have to deal with that horrible commercial. “Awww man.” Gabe curled closer to Sam, huffing the whole time.</p><p>“I know, I’m so cruel,” Sam said, pulling a blanket around them.</p><p>“You are,” the angel yawned, snapping the gummy bears back to their hiding spot. “Goodnight Sam.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Gabe,” Sam said, kissing the top of Gabe’s head. They fell asleep on the couch, where they would stay until Dean came stomping into the room and shouted out at them for taking over the “family room”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>